


Training

by 4ever_yours2



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Link teaches Pit to be a better fighter





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Could've sworn I've uploaded this but whatever.  
> Anyway base off this:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NJVgttCNQ0k

He swung his swords, Link deflected the blow with his shield. Pit tried again, same result. Link swung at him, Pit jumped back and took to the skies. His wings shone a brilliant blue. Link drew his bow and started firing arrows at Pit. He swiftly dodged them and got his own bow out to return fire. In his preoccupied moment Link aimed his graphing hook at him, caught his foot and yanked him down towards the ground. Half way down Pit got his sword out and sliced at the chain, breaking it. Link wasn't pleased. Pit landed back onto solid ground and split his bow into two swords. Link ran towards him, sword drawn. He swung left then right then straight with practiced efficiency. Pit stood his ground, deflecting the blows by either dodging or using one of his swords. Link's sword lit up to a fantastic blue colour. He drove it straight at Pit. He jumped over the sword and Link, landing behind him. Link quickly turned and drove his sword down onto Pit who just held him back. Link gave a powerful kick to his stomach, sending Pit flying. "Geez Link" Pit groaned as he cough on the ground "Did you had to hit so hard?" "Yes" Link replied as he walked closer to Pit "You need to stand stronger, more firm, so your opponent doesn't get the upper hand" He offered Pit his hand. He took the offer. "Let's go again" Pit begrudgingly nodded. The two stood in front of one another, sharp trained blue eyes bore into young blue eyes. Pit striked first, Link deflected "If you can't hit your opponent with a weapon use your hands or feet" Link advised "And take any opportunity when you can!" Link round house kicked him, softly but enough, in his ribs. It sent him sideways. He landed on his side, groaning he flew up and fired arrows at him, Link shielded his upper body 'Take any opportunity when you can' He remembered his boyfriend saying moments ago as he saw that Link's lower body was unprotected. He fried more shots at his head then fried some at his lower body, one got his leg. He grunted in pain, dropped his shield and clutched his leg. Pit dove towards him however before he could hit Link he grabbed Pit's shoulders and spun around, forcing him to the ground instead. "Nice try baby" Link grinned as he sat atop Pit. The pet name caught him off guard and his face tinted pink. Link then stood up and offered Pit his hand, he took it but pulled Link down then straddled his waist. "I finally got you down" Pit cheered. Link grinned, mischief coloured his face "Not for long" He pushed himself off the ground and turned so it was Pit on his back once more. Pit gave out an annoyed whine. A devious idea came to his mind. Quickly he lifted himself off the ground and kissed Link. He was stunned and surprised, Pit took the much need advantage. He flipped their positions, quickly stood up and pointed his swords towards Link "I win" Link batted the sword away with his hand "That was a dirty trick" "Well you did tell me to take any opportunity I could" he stated with a cheeky grin. Link huffed but nodded and placed his arm around Pit's shoulders. Steering them both away from the training field he stated "I think that's enough for today"


End file.
